


Lesbian?

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adrien mention, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, all three of them are out and proud, also, even tinier gay maggie, for cap, maggie is almost too gay to function, tiny gay alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: High School AU where Kara introduces herself to the new girl and invites her to a super secret gay club. Not kidding.Day Two of Sanvers Week 2018: High School/College AU





	Lesbian?

Monday, February 12, 2018

High School AU

She showed up just after Valentine’s Day, with baggy, ripped jeans, plain t-shirts, and oversized hoodies. That last part could have just been boiled down to her short stature, though. The new girl was just barely pushing five feet—on her tippy toes.

Nobody spoke to her if they could help it. Rumors floated around that she had been expelled from her last high school because she’d set the gym on fire. More rumors floated around that her parents had disowned her for getting pregnant and having an abortion—even more viciously, these rumors claimed that the fetus had belonged to one of her teachers.

Kara had no idea where these rumors had started. As far as she knew, there was no proof to back any of them up. The girl—whose name she learned was Maggie Sawyer—seemed nice enough. She had long dark waves and dimples in her cheeks that seldom appeared on her face (only when she was smiling). Her eyes were so dark brown that they were almost black and her skin was tan and unblemished. She walked silently in the halls, expertly dodging everybody and everything that might be in her way. Her nose was always pointed toward the ground, on the toes of a pair of well-worn green Chuck Taylors.

They reminded Kara of the Chucks that Alex had recently bought herself with her leftover birthday money. Maybe, she thought to herself, the two girls would get along. After all, they _were_ the same age and she’d heard that this Sawyer girl was petitioning to be in the AP Bio class, since they had put her into regular Biology with all the average juniors.

Kara was in the junior class, as well. She sat in the back of the class, as well, two desks away from Maggie. She’d been meaning to talk to the shorter girl, but Maggie was always the last to show up and the first to leave, so she never had the chance.

At least, not until Dr. Rivers was running late for class herself. That gave the students the chance to talk amongst themselves and move around the room, freely, until their teacher arrived. Kara took this as her chance to approach Maggie.

Putting on her best smile, she took two steps toward Maggie and held out her hand, making sure that it was in the other girl’s periphery. When the brunette looked up, Kara introduced herself.

“Kara,” she said. “Kara Danvers.”

Maggie looked down at Kara’s hand, then back up at the girl’s face, almost suspiciously. “So?” she said, not taking her hand.

“So, it’s nice to meet you,” Kara said. “I’ve been meaning to introduce myself for a long time, actually.”

“Why?” Maggie furrowed her brow and looked around the room, catching the eye of another blonde, who was looking at her with a mocking smile and a raised eyebrow. “Did your little cheerleader friends put you up to this?”

“I don’t have any cheerleader friends,” Kara said. “I don’t really have that many friends, period, actually.” She took a seat at the desk next to Maggie’s and sighed. “Everybody here thinks I’m a freak.”

“You?” Maggie looked the blonde up and down, incredulously. She was tall and pretty, with blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater and a preppy skirt. The notebook she’d just put down had Justin Timberlake on the cover and there was a White-Out heart surrounding his face. “No offense, Cora,” Maggie said, “but you look kind of like a prep.”

“A what?” Kara asked.

“A prep,” Maggie repeated. “Like, you come from a wealthy family and wanna run for student class president someday. Maybe even work on the yearbook committee.”

“Well, actually,” Kara said, “my parents _are_ actually kind of wealthy, by Midvale standards, but that’s because they’re scientists. But I really would rather stay away from politics. It’s not like I’m popular enough, anyway. And I like these clothes; they’re comfortable to me. Also, my name is _Ka-ra­_. Not _Core-a_.” She furrowed her brow in annoyance and finally saw those elusive dimples.

“My mistake,” said Maggie. “But, seriously, if you want any chance of being popular, you might want to avoid talking to the new girl. Nobody ever likes the new girl.”

“Oh, I already know that,” Kara admitted. “Two years ago, I _was_ the new girl.”

“Your family moved here from far away, too?” Maggie asked.

“No, I was adopted,” Kara informed her, nonchalantly. “Two years ago, my parents…passed away.” Kara looked down at Justin’s face and scratched at the White-Out. “So the Danvers took me in.” She smiled absently. “I even have an older sister now.” Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked up. “Which brings me to my next point.”

“Which is?” Maggie asked, turning her body more fully toward the younger girl.

“My sister—her name is Alex—is in your grade. Have you heard of her?”

“Of Alex Danvers?” Maggie asked. “Didn’t she get that teacher arrested?”

“Hey, he was a total pedophile,” Kara argued, before shaking her head. “Not the point, though. Um, I heard that you were trying to get into A.P. Bio. Is that true?”

“Yeah,” Maggie said. “I was in all the AP’s back in Nebraska.”

“So you’re a nerd, too?” Maggie glared at Kara, who was smiling teasingly, her glasses tipping down her nose. “It’s okay,” she said. “I am, too. And so is Alex. Which is my point. I think you two would get along great.”

Ignoring the comment about the now infamous older Danvers sister, Maggie furrowed her brow. “Why aren’t _you_ in AP Bio?” Maggie asked.

“Because Freshman aren’t allowed in AP Bio,” Kara sighed. “I have to wait until next year.”

“Wait, if you’re a Freshman, then why aren’t you in Earth Science with all the others?”

“Because I took some special test,” Kara replied, with a shrug. “It was mostly stuff I learned when I was young. No big deal.”

Maggie looked like she wanted to ask more, but then Dr. Rivers entered, flustered and out of breath. “Sorry,” she said. “So sorry I’m late. I had a doctor’s appointment that ran late.” She cleared her throat and fixed her tie. “Take your seats and open up to chapter twenty-nine please.”

“I’ll talk to you after class,” Kara whispered to Maggie, before taking her assigned seat and opening up her notebook, which was covered in symbols that Maggie didn’t recognize. She made a note to ask about them later.

* * *

 

After class, Maggie gathered up her things as quickly as possible, getting ready to make another break for it. She never liked staying after class now. She knew that there were rumors about her and why she left her last school. None of them even hit the mark in the least, but she still couldn’t stand the whispers as she walked past other people’s desks. She was almost at the door when she felt a hand around her wrist and turned back to see Kara smiling at her.

“Wanna walk to lunch together?” she asked. “I can introduce you to Alex.”

“I don’t really eat lunch,” Maggie informed her. Aunt Rita gave her five dollars a day or whatever they had leftover from the night before, but Maggie didn’t like sitting in anyplace too crowded at the school. She didn’t even spend that much time in the library, in case one of the asshole jocks wandered in by accident and spotted her.

Kara seemed to understand this. “Nobody’s going to bother you if you’re sitting with us,” she promised. “I mean, they’ll probably say plenty, but Alex has this _look_ that I swear could kill a man.”

Maggie snorted at that. “She sounds pretty interesting.”

Kara beamed. “She’s the best!” She tugged on Maggie’s arm, pulling her toward the door.

“Who’s the best?” a voice said as they turned the corner into the hallway. Maggie’s feet were practically glued to the floor at the sight of a taller, redheaded, absolutely _gorgeous_ girl just a couple feet away from them. Kara stopped with her and let go of Maggie’s hand, crossing her arms over her chest.

“ _I_ am,” she said, smugly, to which the redhead rolled her eyes and shoved at Kara’s shoulder, before turning to Maggie with slightly widened eyes.

“Oh,” she said. “Looks like Kara made a friend. Finally.”

“Shut up,” Kara muttered, flicking her on the shoulder.

The girl laughed and turned to Maggie, holding out her hand. “My name is Alex Danvers,” she introduced, politely, her smile dazzling. “What’s yours?” Maggie’s breath stuck in her lungs. She couldn’t take her eyes off this beautiful siren of a teenage girl. She had a dark red bob that tickled her cheekbones and fathomless hazel eyes. She wore a simple black choker on her neck and wore a denim button-up over a simple olive green tank top. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and there was a textbook pressed against her chest. On her bottom half was a pair of cut-offs over black leggings, and—like Maggie—she had high-tops on. Unlike Maggie, hers were new and deep red.

Maggie felt a familiar swelling in her chest as her mind began to race.

She cleared her throat and reached out. “I’m…” _Don’t say gay. Don’t say gay. Don’t say gay. Don’t say gay…_ “Lesbian?”

Alex’s eyes widened at that and Maggie felt her face begin to heat up. She could picture her tan skin turning crimson and she immediately covered her face with her hands.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to say that. I just—”

“Hey,” Alex said, softly, her hand landing on Maggie’s wrist and pulling it away from her face, “it’s okay. Just something we have in common.”

Maggie’s eyes widened at that, her mouth gaping.

“Actually,” Kara interjected, “I’m kinda the same too. Only I like boys, too. So…join the club.” She reached into her notebook and pulled out a flier. “Literally.” She handed it to Maggie and the shorter girl’s eyes widened further.

“SAGA?” she asked, looking between them.

“Sexuality and Gender Alliance,” Alex informed her. “We have about five other people in the club. Six if you were to join.”

“I…um…I have to think about it,” Maggie said, keeping her voice low as she looked around. “I’m not exactly _out_ yet.”

Alex leaned in. “None of us really are,” she whispered. “The club is completely anonymous and by invitation only. This way, nobody can out us against our will. That flier is your ticket in. Don’t lose it.” Alex winked and Maggie felt a frisson of electricity go through her body.

“In the meantime,” Kara said, “can we go to lunch now? Adrien just texted me and he said they have potstickers. _Potstickers,_ Alex!” She tugged on her sister’s arm and Alex laughed.

“Okay, okay,” she said. “Let’s go.” They started toward the cafeteria, before Alex realized that Maggie wasn’t with them. She turned to see the girl still standing there, stunned. She offered her a half-smile. “You coming…um, what’s your real name?”

“M-Maggie,” she replied. “Maggie Sawyer. Um…yeah. Okay.” She picked up her step until she was walking right alongside them, finally feeling like she was exactly where she belonged.


End file.
